kendall_vertesfandomcom-20200213-history
Asia Monet Ray
Asia Monet Ray (born August 10, 2005) was first on Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition where she placed third. Then she joined the cast of Dance Moms in Season 3, on the episode of Watch Your Back, Mack. She departed the ALDC at the end of the third season, although she made a small appearance in the fourth season episode Girl Talk Raising Asia Raising Asia, a new reality program featuring Asia, is set to premiere on Lifetime on Tuesday, July 29th. The series will also feature Asia's mother Kristie Ray; father (and former professional bodybuilder) Shawn Ray; and sister Bella Blu Ray. The show will follow Asia's activities and performances as both singers and dancers. To date, Lifetime has ordered fourteen episodes. It is reportedly produced by Collins Avenue, although in a recent Afterbuzz interview prior to an official announcement, Jeff Collins (perhaps disingenuously) had denied any knowledge of the topic. In Dance Moms Season Three *Asia joined the ALDC in the episode Watch Your Back, Mack. In this episode, she has her first solo on the show called Rock That which she wins 1st place. *In The View From the Top, Abby makes Asia and Mackenzie compete for a spot in "The Last Text", rehearsing the dance with one of them in the dance, then rehearsing with the other. Shortly before performing, Abby announces that Mackenzie will get to return in her old role. *In Two Girls, One Solo, she competes against Mackenzie with a solo called two hot two handle. After she performed, Abby says she ruined the whole performance because she lip-synced almost the whole thing. Asia still ended up beating Mackenzie and placing 1st. *In Do-Si-Do and Do-Si-Don't, Abby gives Asia a duet with Chloe with the need to prove herself before nationals. The odd pairing finishes second. *In The Big, Not So, Easy, Kristie announced to everyone that Asia is retiring from the world of competitive dance and from now on, she will train with choreographers in Los Angeles, California. 'Season Four' *Even though Asia is no longer part of the team, she was in the episode Girl Talk. In this episode, when asked what her favorite solo was, she answered that she liked all her solos on the show. Mackenzie says that her favorite solo of Asia's is "The Robot" because she thought she was really good in that one. She also tells Mackenzie that she thinks Mackenzie could be Katy Perry in two years. Appearances *''Watch Your Back, Mack'' *''The Politics of Dancing'' *''May I Have This Dance?'' *''The View From the Top'' *''Candy Apple Showdown'' *''Tell All, Part 1'' *''Tell All, Part 2'' *''Two Girls, One Solo'' *''Recital Rebellion'' *''Clash of the Dance Moms'' *''The Dancing Dead'' *''Gone, Abby Gone'' *''On-Again, Off-Again Abby'' *''Divas Las Vegas'' *''Do-Si-Do and Do-Si-Don't'' *''The Big, Not So, Easy'' *''Dance Moms Reunion: Hurricane Abby'' *''Girl Talk'' Trivia *Asia has known Sophia Lucia since she was two-years-old with Sophia calling Asia her "little diva." *Asia says all the girls and moms were nice, and she especially got along with Mackenzie, as well as with Maddie. *Her father is Shawn Ray, a former professional bodybuilder. *Asia weighed sixty-two pounds as of November 2012. *Before her departure back to Los Angeles, she was the smallest dancer in the ALDC junior elite group. *Asia used to be in ice skating when she was younger. *She is of African American, German, Samoan and Chinese descent. *Asia has appeared in a Hillary Clinton documentary and on the cover of Dance Spirit magazine. She has also been in a runway show for Sketchers. *Her favorite styles of dance to perform are hip-hop, funk and jazz. *Her favorite color is pink. *If she doesn't end up being a professional dancer, she would love to be a choreographer. *Her favorite subjects at school are art and reading. *She was a competitor on Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. *Asia's "Rock That" costume was Maddie's solo costume from her 2010 musical theater solo, "Big Bow Wow". *Asia was Petite Miss Starpower at Las Vegas in 2011, while Brianna Haire was Junior Miss Starpower at the same event. *On AUDC, Asia says she was closest with Lexine and Jordyn, already having been friends with the latter since "forever." *She is the third contestant from AUDC to be shown on "Dance Moms." The other two are Hadley Walts and Zack Torres. *Asia's younger sister, Bella Blu Ray, is currently active in gymnastics. *Speaking with the show Afterbuzz, Abby praised Asia, but also said she was hyperactive and would run around "breaking everything in the building." Giselle Ugarte (one of her interviewers) stated that she also has spent time with Asia and the trick is to give her a book because she loves to read. *At the Energy competition filmed for Watch Your Back, Mack, she was photographed in a competition solo and listed as Miss Petite Energy in official results; but the same results make no mention of her placing in any solo. It has been speculated that she entered as a professional dancer, with her mother sometimes calling her this on the show. *Every time Abby entered her to compete a solo in a dance competition, she would consistently win 1st Place in her category. *She has blackish-brown hair and the length of her hair is slightly longer than Paige's. She has dark brown eyes. *Asia recently started homeschooling this year. *With the time that Asia has been on the show, she has done approximately 7 solos. Page Content Credit Category:Females Category:Dancer Category:Friends